


The Achievement Hunters

by humilityhehe



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Monster Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humilityhehe/pseuds/humilityhehe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up in the middle of a forest with no recollection of how he got. When he finally finds a way out and sees a small town across the field, things only got worst. Out of the forest, a giant with a large sword starts chasing after him and even that wasn't the worst. What will Michael do if he survives through that and learns that his problems were only starting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Everything Just Went to Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my third attempt to write an Achievement Hunter fic so I hope you guys enjoy. I already have another chapter ready so if ever, this will be updated with at least one chapter every day. I'll be posting more about the fic on my next chapter's note. So please enjoy.

Michael couldn’t believe how bad his luck was that day. Half an hour ago, he was in the office playing a few games with the boys. Now he found himself running around a forest with no fucking idea of where he was or how he got there. Everything between playing in the office and waking up in the middle of a dense forest was a blur. And thinking back to those memories just hurt ~~s~~ his brain.

Passing the last few trees, Michael couldn’t help but shield his eyes from the sunlight. Beyond the thick forest were acres beyond acres of grasslands. But as Michael was about to lose hope on finding any sign of civilization, he saw a small village outline maybe an hour away from him or two. Grinning, he took one last look at the forest and started walking towards the village.

But before he could even reach get anywhere, he started hearing the sound of heavy footsteps coming from where he came from. Taking a quick look back, he saw a giant running towards him. It looked a few inches taller than him and had plated scales as skin. Scared, Michael ran ~~.~~ But running wasn’t helping him. He took another glance behind him and Michael noticed the giant getting closer and closer. Pushing it, Michael placed everything he had to run faster but the giant managed to outrun him.

Michael was just dumb founded. As much as the giant looked like he was ready to kill the lad, the way he ran pass him made it look like he was running away from something else. Something worst.

The giant stopped after a few minutes and turned around. The red head watched as the creature waved his arm up in the air like he was motioning the lad to run faster. When he got closer, Michael could have sworn the creature shout, “What are you standing over there for? Run, you fool!”

And with that, he continued running.

Michael was about to reply but before words could even escape him, a loud roar echoed behind him. Taking another look behind him, Michael noticed the flocks of birds flying away from the forest. Not waiting to see what made that sound, Michael closed his eyes and ran as fast as his lungs could allow him.

Halfway from the town, Michael could feel the ground start shaking. Fighting the urge to look back, Michael urged his body and continued running. The giant in front of him took out what looked like a metal canister and aimed it into the sky. Smoke shot out of the device and it slowly filled the sky. Michael could feel tears building up on his eyes. Was he going to die?

Another loud roar echoed from behind and this time it felt so much closer. The giant running in front of Michael looked back and shook his head. Stopping and turning around, the giant prepared his sword and shouted at Michael to run faster.

Michael wanted to shout that he knew that but his lungs were burning from running so hard. The giant started running back towards Michael. The red head watched as the giant took a huge swing with his sword and it clanged as it met its target that Michael just realized was only a few feet back. Unable to resist it any longer, Michael took a look back and felt all of his blood run cold. Standing a few feet away from him was a dinosaur that towered over both him and the giant. Its frills hissed as it growled at the giant for inflicting a huge gash over its purple scales.

Taking deep breathes and swallowing hard to calm down, Michael took a step back and ran with what strength he still had left. The town wasn’t that far now but his body was starting to give up. Michael felt like he could pass out any minute yet it wasn’t far off because with every step he took from there, his vision blurred and the pain started to getting too much to handle.

After two last steps, Michael finally collapsed from fatigue and fell flat on the ground. Gasping for air, Michael knew he was going to die there and then. As his sight blurred more and more, Michael prayed one last time before completely passing out.

Michael groaned loudly when he woke up with a really bad headache. He swore to God that he would never go out drinking with Gavin and Geoff again if the hangover was this bad. Rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, Michael sat up from bed and looked around. And what he saw made the headache worse.

First thing he noticed was that the room he was in wasn’t his own. Honestly, it wasn’t any he has seen in his entire life. Everything was made out of wood but it wasn’t like any design he had seen before. From the blue and white lines painted on the walls to the huge red chest resting a few feet from the bed, everything made Michael’s head spin

Moreover if he was seeing these things, did that mean he survived? What happened to that giant then? And with that dinosaur thing, what the fuck happened to them? Cringing, Michael sighed and groaned. All he could ask then was what he did to deserve all of this.

As he lay there contemplating on what had happened, the door opened wide and a girl who looked to be in her twenties walked in, surprising the red head and making him sit up on the bed.

“Woah,” the girl cried out. “Please lie back down.”

“Who are you,” Michael whispered. “And where the hell is this place?”

The girl stayed silent for a few minutes before replying, “I’m Iliana and this is the Town of Toric. Two of our hunters found you unconscious outside of town when a Great Jaggi attacked two weeks ago-”

“WAIT!”

The girl took a step back, shocked.

“Two weeks ago? Are you telling me I was asleep for two whole weeks?”

“Y-yes,” she stammered.

“What happened to that giant that fought against the thing? Is he okay?”

“You mean the hunter, Eris? He was lucky. Lin and Owen were able to save him in time. But the amount of injury he got out of that fight might leave him unable to work as a hunter anymore.”

Michael heaved a sigh of relief from the news. He wanted to thank whatever saved him from that dinosaur. And seeing his talking to a human right now, that giant back then should definitely be human.

“Anyway, I should go. I just brought in the spare clothes you were supposed to wear when you wake up. If you’re feeling better, please come downstairs. If not, then you can stay here and rest up for the day. I’ll bring you up some stew later in the afternoon.”

Michael nodded and gave the girl a quick thank you before watching her leave the room. Looking at the ceiling, the red head sighed again and again, wondering what the rest of the idiots were doing. Where they looking for him? It had been two weeks, so the people at the office should at least be worried, right? But could they even find him here? None of these even looked like anything from Planet Earth. With an aggravated shout, Michael banged his fists down onto the bed and tried his best not to cry. But the fatigue and headache proved too much for him and he soon drifted back to the comfort of sleep.

Michael woke up an hour later, feeling better. Standing up from the bed, Michael took a better look at the room. It wasn’t that big but maybe 20 to 25 feet larger compared to their office back in 636. There was a single window to the left of the bed. On the opposite end rested a single table that was big enough for two to three people to eat off it. And lastly was the large rest chest that caught Michael’s attention when he first woke up. It was at least half as long as the bed and twice it’s size. Whoever needed such a big chest sure had a lot of things to keep.

But that wasn’t important right now, Michael thought. Walking towards the table, he took the clothes resting on top of it and changed into them. Michael took note of the interesting color scheme of the blue and white tunic they gave him. It wasn’t too big on him and it wasn’t like anything he wore before. Both the tunic and pants he wore felt like they were made of some sort of cotton but twice as soft.

“Ah! You’re awake,” greeted the man sitting on the table. “Please take a seat. Come, come.” Michael walked over, looking around the house. Like a small apartment building, there were barely any partitions separating the rooms. The kitchen where the table and what looked like a huge stone oven were located was connected to the living area where a huge tiger rag sat. Aside from the table, the only furniture he saw were the benches on the walls near the door and cabinets full of weapons like the one he saw two weeks ago.

Taking a seat on the table, Michael took notice of the scars that decorated the old man’s arms and face. The man only grinned when he saw this and gave a hearty laugh. “First time seeing scars, boy?”

“First time seeing that many. But that’s beside the point. Thanks for taking me in, sir. Swore I thought I died back there.”

The old man shook his head. “Think nothing of it. I just did what any decent human would do.”

“Either way, thanks for saving me again.” Michael broke out a small smile. “I’m Michael Jones by the way.”

“Ah! Introductions, almost forgot about that. I’m old Logrinn, chief of this fair town.” Iliana walked towards them and handed a cup of water to both. “And you must have already met my daughter, Iliana. Quite a fine girl if you ask me.”

“Father!” Iliana shouted, earning a laugh from the older man. “Ignore my father, Mister Michael. He tends to make unwanted comment. But it is nice to see you’re up and about.”

“Just Michael is fine,” the red head smiled. But his smiled didn’t long. Looking back at the chief, Michael only had one thing he wanted to ask ever since he woke up.

“Say your piece, son.” The old man prompted and returned the younger one’s seriousness with his own.

Michael nodded and took a deep breath before starting. “I don’t know how to start but is there by any chance I’m still in America?” Logrinn and Iliana looked at each other confused and Michael could only gulp. “But there is still an America, right?”

The two stared at the red hair for a few minutes before Logrinn shook his head. “I’m sorry, son. But we have never heard of any place called ‘America’.”

Michael’s hopes plummeted with that one statement.

He tried asking if the two knew of other countries or continents but they gave him the same reply. He tried asking about animals such as different kinds of fishes and birds. And this only made Michael’s confidence worse and worse.

“We really are sorry, Michael. But none of those things you said exists.” Iliana patted the young man over the shoulder. “Maybe you’re just imagining them. If you need he-“ But before she could finish, Logrinn interrupted and shushed his daughter.

“Quiet, Iliana.” The girl flinched and Michael, who now looking at the table, looked back up at the scarred man. “You aren’t mad, right son?” Michael simply shook his head. “And you didn’t make any of those up.” Michael shook his head again. Logrinn nodded. “I believe you.”

“But father!”

“I said, quiet. Iliana, what Michael just said might not seem real. But the way he believes in them are far from those of a mad man.”

Iliana looked like she wanted to protest but quietly nodded.

“Do not worry, daughter.” The old man gave her a smile. “When you come to my age, you will be able to see through many things. But Michael, what my daughter said is also true. None of those things truly exist in Teraria.”

“Teraria,” Michael repeated, his face darkening

“Yes, lad. Teraria. That’s what our world is called.”

That proved what Michael feared the most. This explained why everything looked so different. He wasn’t only not on America but he wasn’t on Earth at all. Michael felt fear and anger creep up inside of him and he could only hold down the tears that where threatening to show. Michael lightly slammed his fists on the table and uttered.

“Fuck.”


	2. Maybe the Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I hope you continue to enjoy this series. Anyway, if you've played monster hunter before you might notice some things different in the setting. Well I've decided to tweak some things for the story. And I would also like to thank Arisa Horigome for being my editor. :3

Another week passed since Michael’s arrival to the unknown world. And most of it was spent with helping the chief and her daughter doing household chores. The two were actually kind enough to let him stay with them in the condition that he would help around whenever he could.

In those few weeks, Michael had learned a few things about the world of Teraria. And most of it didn’t make him happy.

Four large continents and smaller islands made up the entire world. Toric, the town he currently lived in was located on the small continent of Ylliot. And as much as there weren’t that many war in Teraria, the constant threat of prehistoric monsters kept everyone on edge.

That’s where people known as Hunters come in.

Now these people got Michael interested in this world. Dare devils to most and heroes to everyone, these people were the stars of this world, fighting monsters as a living. Michael couldn’t even imagine fighting the smaller monsters that often stumbled close to the village. What more of the monsters like the one that nearly killed him a few weeks ago?

But as much as his interest in the world grew with everything he learned, nothing could beat finding something that could help him get home, but none of the books or scrolls in the house had any information that he might find useful to help him go back.

Slumping down on the table, Michael groaned and rubbed his temples. He had just finished reading another book on the continents. But none of the information in the book was what he needed. This caught Iliana’s attention over at the benches and she closed her book before sitting in front of the young man. Iliana, who was cleaning some fishes in the kitchen, noticed his expression and then approached him, taking a seat before the young redhead.

“No luck?” Michael shook his head. Iliana took a look at the bookshelves and frowned.

“That’s the last book that you haven’t tried out yet, right? What do you plan now?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Michael said, taking a sip from the glass of water beside him. “I thought the books you had might have information that might at least help me find a footing where to start. But look at how well that turned out.”

Iliana walked over and pat the lad on the back. “Don’t lose hope yet, Michael. Those old books might not be of any help, but father is the chief of this village. He’ll definitely find out something that might help you. Trust me.”

Michael smiled. “Thanks. Anyway, mind helping me buy some vegetables for tonight’s meal?”

“But,” Michael started, wanting to protest but was shushed by the girl.

“You’ve been locking yourself inside the house all week, Michael. I think it’s time for you to get some fresh air and see the rest of the town. Besides, what else do you plan on doing inside? You’ve already finished reading everything inside our house.”

Michael let out a deep sigh and reluctantly nodded, standing up from where he was sitting. Iliana beamed and proceeded to walk out of the room with Michael trailing behind.

Toric wasn’t the busiest of towns. With a population of a thousand, it was one of the smaller towns in the region, compared to some whose population exceeded five times more than that of the population in Toric. But that only made the lazy town seem a lot more appealing compared to the busy streets that Michael was used to seeing on Earth, where you could hardly see anything else aside from people rushing to their jobs.

On the way there, Iliana took her time to point out some important buildings in the town whenever they passed them. Michael was having a hard time listening because of all the attention he was getting from the townsfolk. Everyone started talking in hushed wherever they walked. By the time they reached the market place, the red head was already hunched over and was trying his best to not stand out.

“And here is the market place,” Iliana said, pointing at an open area that had a few dozen stalls that sold a variety of goods ranging from an assortment of fruits and fishes that Michael had never seen before. “Come, I’ll introduce you to someone.”

Iliana dragged the lad around the busy stalls and stopped in front of one that sold a variety of vegetables. The lady tending to the stall, who was busy, looked up and grinned upon seeing Iliana.

“Iliana,” she beamed. She turned to look at Michael, “And this must be that boy everybody’s been talking about. Quite an unlucky fellah, aren’t yah? But no biggie! As long as you stay inside Toric, Mother Ronea will take care of you.” She pumped her chest, gave the lad a big smile, and faced Iliana. “Anyway, how may I help you today?”

“We were just here to pick up the usual, Ronea,” Iliana handed the older woman a piece of paper. “And those.”

Ronea read through the list and nodded, taking a look at her inventory. “I can give you the regular ones, sweetie. But most of the ones in the list are already out of stock. I’m really sorry, sweet heart.”

“When will you get new stocks for them?”

“A hunter should already be on his way back from the forest with most of these. But that could still be hours away.”

“Oh, then we’ll come back for it, Ronea. Father really needs them by tonight. In the meantime, Michael and I will be taking a look around more.”

The older woman laughed and nodded. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“See you later, Ronea.”

“See you, honey. And don’t be stranger, boy.” The vendor said to Michael before sending them on their way

“She seems nice,” Michael said.

“She’s a wonderful person if you get to know her more,” Iliana smiled. “Now then, why don’t we continue your tour?”

Michael sighed and nodded, making the girl giggle. The two walked around the town a little bit more with Iliana pointing at some of the buildings and explaining what they were. Their walk ended when they saw Old Logrinn sitting in front of a small booth. He gave the two a wide grin and signaled for them to come closer.

“Finally out and about I see,” he smiled at Michael, earning a shrug from the younger man.

“Is this the guy, chief?” the girl in the booth chirped in. “He doesn’t look like much doesn’t he?”

“Don’t be like that Lirika,” the old man said, chuckling as he did. “You should be nicer to our guests.”

“You know I don’t roll like that, chief,” she replied, smirking when she did. “ I’m Lirika by the way. I represent the Hunters’ Guild in this town. Nice to meet you, mister…?” She extended her hand and Michael reluctantly took it.

“Michael Jones.”

“Ah! Mister Michael Jones it is then,” she smiled and shook the lad’s hand vigorously.

“You know what a Hunters’ Guild is, right Michael?” Logrinn asked.

“If I am not mistaken, they’re the guys who provide the hunters quests, right? I’ve read a bit about them from your books. Their headquarters should be somewhere on Palamea’s capital.”

“I see, you’ve read quite bit,” Logrinn nodded. “You got everything right. And it’s Lirika’s job here to make sure all the hunters in this town knows all of the important information from their headquarters.”

“Yup! I disseminate information about quests as well as requests to the hunters who live here. I also send requests from the town people to HQ so they could be approved. So if you have any request, don’t look anywhere else.”

“I’ll take note of that,” Michael said.

The four ended up discussing Michael’s experiences on his first day outside. Logrinn and Lirika couldn’t help but laugh when they heard of Michael’s discomfort from everyone. ~~~~

‘Things aren’t too bad around town once you get used to them,” Lirika said, punching the man lad on the shoulder. “And besides, you should be more confident!”

They talked for a few more hours about the town and how it was for Michael, who came from a far place. As much as Michael hated walking, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed looking around the town for the first time. Everything was new to him and his enthusiasm only grew with all of the new things he learned.

He might still be scared, but at least he knew a little about where he was. It beat being completely clueless about everything. As much as Michael wanted to deny it, he felt that finding a way home shouldn’t be his first priority right now. At this point in time learning how to survive in this new world was something he should focus on. And who knows, he might stumble upon something that might help along the way.

The three soon bid Lirika good-bye and headed for home. Iliana told her father what Ronea had said about his requests and they soon found themselves back at the jolly, old woman’s stall. In front of the stall, Michael noticed a heavily armored man talking Ronea.

The man noticed the trio approaching and nodded towards their direction. Ronea with a wide grin waved at the three with great enthusiasm.

“It’s nice to see you all, again,” Ronea beamed. “And you all just came in time. Qin here just came back with a bunch of what you guys ordered.” She handed Iliana a bag of vegetables.

“How much?” Iliana inquired.

“Oh those are in the house, sweetie. Consider it my gift to the handsome young man here.” she said teasingly. Michael groaned with the comment.

“You don’t have to, Ronea,” Logrinn cut in.

“Don’t be silly, you old fool. I barely give you any gifts. Let me have this one, okay?”

Logrinn chuckled and nodded.

“Excuse me,” Qin interrupted the conversation and gave a bow to the chief. “But is there anything else, Miss Ronea?”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry, dear. But that should be all. You can keep any extra you found and the money’s already with Lirika.”

The man gave the stall owner a nod and walked away from the group. Michael’s eyes followed him until he disappeared into the crowd.

“That boy still gives me the creeps,” Ronea shivered. “All stoic and serious every time. I don’t even think he removes that goddamn armor of his.”

“Give the boy some space,” Logrinn said. “It hasn’t been long since he came to Toric to work as a hunter. He’ll get comfortable, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right, Logrinn.”

“Anyway, we better take our leave us well. Thank you for the vegetables again, Ronea.”

“It was my pleasure. You guys take care now!”

The sun was already starting to set when the three got back home. Iliana quickly went to the kitchen with the vegetable in tow and started preparing for dinner. Logrinn and Michael, on the other hand, went straight for the benches in the living room. Logrinn stared at the young man for a bit until the lad noticed.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Michael,” the old man said, getting the attention of the lad. “I didn’t want to tell you this earlier and I told Lirika to keep it a secret from you until we get home. But I think you’re not the only one who got here from your world.”

Michael’s head perked up and stared at the chief. “What?”

“A hunter came back from a quest and gave Lirika this.” Logrinn handed Michael a disk. There were cracks and scratches all over it but there was no doubt this was a disc for the 360.

“Where did they find this?” By now, Michael couldn’t help contain his excitement. This could either be a clue to where the way back is or a sign that he isn’t alone. Either way, both would have been great news to him.

“I asked Lirika to tell the hunter who found it to give us a visit tomorrow.” Logrinn smiled upon seeing the young man’s excitement. “What is that thing anyway?”

Michael perked up and continued to stare at the disc. “It’s a game disc. People from my world use these things and something we call game consoles to play games on a machine we call a television.”

“Televisions? Game Consoles?”

“I’ll tell you all about them next time. But this is amazing, Logrinn!”

The old man shook his head and laughed. “It’s good to see you’re perking up. But we’ll have to wait until tomorrow before we find out anything that might help you get back.” Iliana called out from the kitchen and Logrinn stood up. “But for now we should eat. I’m starving!”

Michael nodded but continued to stare at the round object in his hand. With that one piece of hope, Michael knew he couldn’t give up yet. He still had to try. 


	3. Choices

The next day came by quickly for Michael. The sun had risen when he got out of his bed and changed to some comfortable clothes. Downstairs, Iliana was just starting to prepare breakfast and she was surprised to see the young man up and about this early.

“You’re early,” Iliana said, smiling at the lad.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied, yawning.

“Well, the hunter won’t be here for another couple of hours so you can either take a nap there at the benches or help me with some errands while I prepare breakfast.”

Michael agreed to help out with some errands and the girl gave him a bag full of leather hides. Michael looked inside and poked around. The hides felt so smooth to his touch that he couldn’t stop touching them. Iliana then walked to the table, retrieved a piece of paper, and gave it to Michael along with a bag of coins.

“Father wanted me to bring these to the armories in town. Just give one of the guys this piece of paper and they’ll know what to do. And the bag has the exact amount for the cost, so don’t worry.” Michael nodded. “You still know where the armories are, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit,” Michael waved and walked out of the house, reading the things listed down on the piece of paper. Michael took note of the specifications for a set of leather armor, shrugged, and pushed it into his pockets.

Outside, the roads were already busy with children playing tag and morning shoppers coming home from the market. There were still some people who stopped and gossiped when he passed them but there were less of them who did so compared to yesterday. Michael was also more comfortable compared to when he first walked outside.

After walking around, the red head finally got to his destination. He took a look around and decided on the shop that looked the least busy. Getting closer, Michael started to feel the heat radiating from the armories. He knew that places like this would normally get hot but not this hot. When he got to the entrance, Michael was already sweating buckets.

The store wasn’t that big. Deep inside were three furnaces that continued spewing fire and an anvil with a lot of dent on it. Michael looked around more and saw the variety of armors and weapons he saw yesterday. Michael touched one of the great swords on display and marveled at the fine craftsmanship that was placed on creating a weapon like that. But before he could look at the other weapons, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Taking a look behind him, Michael saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties.

“Hi,” the man greeted. “Like what you see?” The man stood topless in front of Michael, scratching the back of his baldhead. But he didn’t look like a bad person at all.

“Oh, hey,” Michael replied. “Ahh, yeah. This sword is amazing. Did you make this?”

The blacksmith smiled and nodded. Walking over to the sword, he picked it up and waved it around. The rainbow colored feathers shone brilliantly as the sun’s rays made contact with it. It reminded Michael of almost out of the world weapons that game characters he used to play as would get. It was a mix of beauty of danger that he knew none on Earth could replicate.

“Made every single one of them.” He said, motioning his head to the other weapons in the walls.

“Damn,” Michael whispered. “I’m Michael Jones by the way.”

“The guy living at Old Logrinn’s place? I’ve heard. I’m Rox.” He placed down the sword and extended his hand to the young man. Michael smiled and shook the man’s hand. “So? What brought you here?”

“The old man asked to bring these to an armory. Didn’t specify who so I randomly chose one and ended up here,” Michael explained and handed Rox the bag of hides. The blacksmith took a look inside and nodded. “His daughter also told me to give you this.” He then handed over the note.

Rox read through the list, counted the number of hides in the bag, and nodded. “I should finish up with these requests by tomorrow morning, so you can pick them up by then. Anything else?”

“Nope. That’s it, man.” Michael handed the man the bag of coins. The blacksmith counted the coins and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Thank you, too.” Michael waved farewell and walked away. Michael liked the guy. He was nice and didn’t seem to mind that Michael was new to the town. Maybe this town isn’t bad at all.

When Michael got back to the house, Logrinn was already downstairs and Iliana was already preparing the food on the table.

“Iliana told me you went out to the armory,” Logrinn said. “How did it go?”

“The guy seemed nice,” Michael answered, taking a sit on one of the chairs. “What was the leather armor set for though?”

“Just preparing for something. Anyway, we better get some grub in before the hunter arrives. He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

The three ate breakfast and chatted about small things. Logrinn and Michael went to the living area and chatted about some things Michael learned from the books while Iliana cleaned up. A knock came from their doors a few minutes later, which Michael assumed to be the hunter, who Logrinn had expected to arrive.

Michael stood up, walked up to the door, and opened it. Outside stood a man who looked to be into his late twenties sporting a crew cut.

“Good day. I’m Port, the hunter who saw the strange object,” the man introduced himself. Michael invited him in and went back to his seat. “You asked me to come, sir,” he asked once he was inside, addressing the chief.

“Yes. Now take a seat so we can start.” The man complied and took a seat beside Michael. “Now, please tell us on how you came across the round object.”

Port nodded and recounted the event. He started out with things that Lirika already told Logrinn yesterday but as he went on, he said some things that excited Michael.

“After I found the first one, I continued to look around and I noticed that there were dozens of this not just on that spot but everywhere else. I searched around a bit more and noticed that there were footsteps, which indicated whoever was there left the area. They looked a few days old, I couldn’t tell how old exactly. But they weren’t fresh. I think whoever was there seemed to be running away because aside from human shape prints, I saw another set of prints that looked like it belonged to Jaggis.”

“Did you follow them?” Michael inquired excitedly. In his mind, all he could think of was the existence of someone else. Another person. There might be another person from his world who could also be stranded here on Teraria.

“I did. But they disappeared when I got to the lake. The footsteps ended near the water’s edge. After that, I decided to come back.”

Logrinn nodded. “Anything else?”

“Nothing,” the man said, shaking his head. “I’ll be having another mission in the area so I was thinking of going back to check. But nothing else happened when I was there yesterday.”

“I want to come,” Michael said suddenly. He felt a smile tug at the corners at his face as he came to that decision. Maybe this was the chance he needed to find new clues.

But that wasn’t what Logrinn had on mind.

“As much as I understand what you’re thinking, boy, we cannot let an untrained civilian into those woods.”

“WHY?” Michael protested. “Port here will be with me.”

“Sorry sir. But the chief is right. Even if I was with you, that’ll only get you access to the outside of the woods. Only hunters are allowed in there and there are no exceptions to that.” Port chimed in

Michael felt his hands form fists. He felt so frustrated. He was this close to getting new clues but now he had rules getting in his way. If he could only shout out at that time to convince them otherwise, but he couldn’t because he knew they were just looking out for him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to cool down. Logrinn nodded and looked at the hunter.

“That should be all, Port. If you find anything new, you know what to do.”

“I understand, sir,” Port stood up and shook Logrinn’s hand. He looked at Michael and extended his hand to the lad. It took Michael a moment before he shook the hunter’s hand. He then proceeded to walk out of the house but stopped when he was in front of the door. “There is one thing you could do if you really want to go, sir.”

Michael looked at the man and waited for the Hunter’s words.

“You can always try and become a hunter. But that’s just my suggestion, sir.” The hunter nodded again at the chief and walked out.

Michael pondered on the idea for a while. He knew it would get him closer to what he was looking for but could he handle it? He remembered standing in front of that dinosaur and how he had ended up almost pissing his pants. What if he had to face that while looking for clues? Can he fight that and win? He turned his head to the chief. And the old man simply looks at the lad with gentle smile.

“I won’t stop you if that’s what you want. You can do that or wait here, son. It might be slower but at least you’re safer inside these walls if you wait. But that’s not for me to decide, is it? You’re your own man, Michael. So only you can tell yourself what you want to do. But whatever that might be, Iliana and I will back you up with everything we have.”

Michael smiled at the old man’s advice.

“Anyway, I better leave. Still have to go on my regular rounds around the town. You can do whatever you want while you think about your decision.” And with that, Logrinn stood and left the room.

Michael stayed and sat in the living room, contemplating on his choices. If he stayed here in town and did nothing, he was pretty sure the hunters will be able to find something that might lead him to a clue. But who knows how long that would take. If he pursued being a hunter, he’ll be able to explore more places a lot faster but he’ll be placing his life on the line every time. For a known fact, he was never athletic back home. Sure, he was fit for a gamer but he felt that it wouldn’t be enough. Looking back at the sword he saw back at the armory only made him cringe. There was no way he could wield something like for hours while running around trying to stay alive from monsters, and kill the bastards trying to harm him.

Michael threw his head back at frustration, slumped down on his seat, and sighed. Iliana sat down beside him and watched. Michael gave off another sigh and turned to look at the girl.

“You’ve been sighing there for two hours now, Michael,” the girl said, surprising the lad. He didn’t expect the time to pass that fast while thinking. “Why don’t you rest and take get some fresh air outside? You might figure something out that way rather than staying cooped up inside.”

“I guess you’re right,” Michael nodded. Standing up, Michael took a look at the girl and asked, “Do you need anything while I’m out?”

Iliana shook her head and Michael proceeded to leave the room. Michael looked around and thought of where to go. When nothing came to mind, he decided to just walk aimlessly until something did.

Even though the sun was already high in the sky, it still felt comfortable outside. Michael liked how it didn’t get too hot here. The cool breeze this time of the day had made walking around a lot more enjoyable as well. He couldn’t help wonder if earth would be like this as well if there was just more trees.

His stroll brought him to some familiar locations that Iliana pointed out yesterday. He passed by the market place but there weren’t any sign of Ronea. After a while, Michael’s walk led him to Lirika’s small booth and he smiled at the girl, who had noticed he was around and smiled back, waving for him to come over.

“What brought you out this fine day, Michael?” the girl asked, leaning against her booth.

"Just trying to think,” Michael replied.

“Oooh. Mind telling me? I might be able to help, you know?”

Michael pondered on the idea for bit before nodding. “It’s just that I don’t know whether I should wait and let the hunters look for what I need or be a hunter and look for it myself. I honestly prefer the second idea but I don’t know if I can.”

“And what made you think that?”

“Look at me and you don’t think so too.”

Lirika looked the guy from head to toe and nodded. “Not with that body, you’re not.”

“See! Maybe I should just wait.”

“I said with THAT body, Michael,” Lirika shook her head. “But even if you did have the body to be a hunter, if you continue to have that attitude, you’ll still be unfit to be one.”

Michael stared at the girl, confused. Lirika sighed and shook her head, annoyed.

“I mean, you need to trust yourself more! Sure, you might not look like a hunter now but then you can train. Maybe a month or two and you’ll be able to do something with some of the light weapons. But that won’t happen unless you find some confidence in yourself!”

Michael stared dumb founded at the girl.

“Please don’t tell me you still don’t understand.”

“No, no. It’s not,” Michael said. “Maybe you are right. Maybe I am just being a bit of a wuss. But even if I did start training, where do I even start?”

Lirika smirked and pointed at the building behind her. “Maybe something in there might give you some idea.”

Michael looked behind the booth and stared at the sign in front of the building.

“Hunters’ Training Grounds”


	4. Is This the Best Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, guys. Yes all of the name in the series are all original. I was actually scared the names might now fit in. XD There might also be some problems with this chapter so sorry in advance. Because the edit was a bit buggy. T_T

Inside the hunters’ training ground, Michael couldn’t help but look around in awe. Men and women walked around wearing a variety of armors and sported weapons that came in different sizes and shapes.

Michael walked inside one of the rooms and watched as hunters hacked and slashed at wooden training dummies with their weapons. Meanwhile, in another room was a huge shooting area. The hunters inside held huge guns that was twice as long as their arms. Michael watched as one of them fired multiple shots, each one found their target dead on the center.

“Fuck,” Michael said, amazed.

“Enjoy what you see?” Michael whipped his head around and saw a man and a woman standing behind him, dropping his jaw. The man was taller than him by a few heads and the woman was at least as tall as him. The armor they both wore looked stunning and terrifying.

“It seems like he also likes our armors, Owen,” the woman chirped in, smiling like an angel as she did.

“Is that true,” the man named Owen asked, laughing.

Michael could only stare at the two since he didn’t really know how to reply. “Uhm... yes,” he replied, scratching the back of his head. The hunters smiled and chuckled.

“Then great,”Owen shouted and patted Michael on the shoulder. “I’m Owen by the way. And this is Lin.”The girl waved. “And you are?”

“Michael Jones.”

“Don’t you think he looks familiar, Owen?”Lin asked, giving Michael an appraising look.

“Now that you mention it, he does,”Owen scratched his head. After a few seconds scrutinizing Michael’s face, he smiled and looked at his friend. “I remember! He’s the one we saved three weeks ago.”

“Oh! The boy who passed out outside the town.”Lin smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. You guys were the ones who saved me?”The two nodded. Michael scratched the back of his head and smiled at the two uncomfortably. “Thank you for saving me. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?”

“No need,”Owen replied, smiling. “Lin and I are just happy to see you doing fine. So, what brings you here? Maybe we can help you. We know this place like the back of our hands.”

Michael explained his situation with the two, who exchanged worried expressions.

“That sounds horrible,”the woman said, furrowing her brows. “But if you’re telling the truth about not being from this world, do you know where to start looking, to get back?”

“That’s why I’m here. I think I know where I can start but it’s somewhere deep inside the forest. Logrinn told me only hunters can go in there, so he gave me a choice. I could either wait here for any new news or I can be a hunter and pursue it myself.”

“If you ask me, waiting for news will be your safest bet, but you already know this. It might take years before something significant pops out. I can’t say being a hunter is a wise choice either. It’ll take at least a month before you’ll be good enough for actual work. And that doesn’t count the body building you’ll do before you start actually weapon’s training.”Owen rubbed his chin. “You really do have it hard, ha?”

“If you ask me,”Lin started. “I think you are better off with the second one. It might take a few months before you become ready, but once you’re a hunter, you’ll open a lot more opportunities compared to just sitting at home, doing nothing. But it’s still your choice, Michael.”

Michael nodded but felt like he was not going anywhere with the conversation. The two looked at him for a moment and then at each other. Owen's face broke out into a wicked grin and he patted Michael at on the back.

“Owen,”Lin asked, concerned. “What are you planning now?”

“Lin, I think I just found a way to let Michael think.”

“Excuse me?”Michael asked, looking at the guy who now had his arm around the lad’s shoulder.

“Michael, we’re going sparring.”

Owen led the two to an open space not far from where they stood. It was a small room that could fit at least eight people. Inside, there were four training dummies lined up and a barrel full of wooden swords. Owen disappeared into another door on the other side of the room when they got there and came back wearing leather armor. In his hand, he had another full set of leather armor and tossed it across to Michael.

“What made you think this will help the boy, Owen?”Lin shouted from the sidelines.

“Trust me, Lin,”Owen shouted back. “Sometimes, you have to let your body do the thinking. Now, help the boy put that on.”

Lin shook her head but helped Michael put on the leather armor either way.

“What should I do,” Michael asked, panic in his voice.

Lin looked at him concerned, sighed, and patted the lad on the shoulder. “Run. Just keep running.”

Michael looked at the woman stunned. Owen shouted and tossed a wooden sword and shield to Michael.

“Are you ready, Michael?”

“No, I’m not!”

“Excellent! Let’s get this started then.”

The hunter braced himself and ran towards the lad. It took a few moments before Michael snapped out from his initial surprise and lifted his shield in the front of himself just in time to block the hunter’s first attack. The attack felt like a hammer swinging down on the young man’s arm, almost making Michael let go the shield because of the pain that seared through his left arm.

Owen took a step back and launched a swing from the left. Michael managed to block the oncoming attack but Owen followed with another move from the right. Taken by surprise by the chain of attacks, Michael’s block was a second too late and was sent rolling on the ground.

Michael groaned and tried standing, but his entire body was already tired from the short exchange. He took a look at Owen and he saw the man who barely broke out a sweat.

“I’m coming for another round, Michael,”Owen called out and charged.

Michael prepared to block. But instead of the first two attacks, Michael felt a strong kick connect to his legs, and was cleanly lifted off the ground. He realized too late that Owen performed a low sweep, a move that Michael didn’t anticipate. It didn’t take long before Owen’s sword was pointing down on the young man’s neck.

“That’s enough, Owen,”Lin shouted, worry apparent in her voice.

“But we're just getting started!”Owen said in reply, looking back at Michael with a grin. “Isn’t that right?”

Michael glared at the man and kneed the man off of him. Owen stumbled back but was already on his two feet before Michael could even stand up. Blinded by frustration, Michael shouted and charged at the bigger man.

Michael swung his sword from left to right, again and again, but Owen blocked each attack with ease. The hunter didn’t show any signs of counter attacking and had simply stood there smiling as the lad attacked him. ~~~~

This continued for a few minutes more before Owen decided to take a step to the side, making Michael miss his last swing. The hunter swung his sword high but Michael blocked it again. Ignoring the pain lancing up his arm, Michael took a counter swing as soon as his opponent’s sword connected with his shield. But Owen simply jumped back, avoiding the attack.

“Now that’s what we’re talking about, Michael!”

The two continued on like this for minutes until Michael’s attacks started finding their targets. But Owen still saw each one and guarded each one. And with one last attack from Owen, Michael finally buckled because of the intense pain in his body, lying down on the floor

Lin walked over and punched Owen right on the face. Owen yelped and crouched on the floor, rubbing his left cheek where the young huntress hit him

“What was that for,”Owen protested. ~~~~

“What was that for,”Lin repeated, gesturing at the young man lying on the floor. “Look at the boy! He can barely stand. And you ask what was that for? You could have seriously injured him, Owen.”

“I held back,”Owen protested, but that comment only earned him another punch on the face.

As the two continued bickering, Michael sat up and smiled. He was still breathing heavily. But even though his body felt like it could turn into mush any second now, he still never felt any happier in his entire life.

Lin noticed the lad sitting up and ran to his side, crouching beside him.

“Are you okay,”the female hunter asked, concerned. “Can you still move?”

“I’m okay, Lin,”Michael croaked and with the last of his strength shouted at the man. “Hey, Owen!”

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me those moves?”

Lin simply knelt there confused while Owen grinned at the young man.

“That’s if you can beat me.”

Michael grinned and stood up, wobbling while he did. The two picked up their weapons and stood in front of each other.

Lin stood up and shook her head. She first looked annoyed at the two men but couldn’t help but smile at the scene. “Men.”

The two went at each other again for a few more minutes before calling it a day when Michael finally passed out from fatigue after the fight. Owen smiled and Lin frowned at the young man’s state.

“We better get him home,” Lin said.

“Yeah,” Owen agreed, nodding. “This makes it the second time this month though.”

“Just help me carry him,” Lin said, annoyed.

  
Michael woke up the next day, feeling horrible. Every muscle on his body felt hurts. And to make things worse, he had a bad headache building up. Looking around, he found Iliana sleeping on his bedside.

“Iliana,”he called out. But the girl didn’t budge. “Iliana?”

It took him five calls before the girl woke up. Looking up, Iliana rubbed her eyes.

“Michael,”she asked, half asleep. But when she realized who woke her up, Her mood suddenly turned from sleepy to angry, tears streaming down her eyes. “Michael! What were you thinking accepting a spar from Owen? Are you crazy?”

“He forced me to, you know,”he defended.

“But you challenged him after getting knocked down. Do you know how dangerous that was? Owen’s a top ranked hunter. You could have easily broken something... or worse!”

“I’m okay, Iliana,”Michael reassured the girl. “Sure, my body hurt’s but it’s not something rest can’t fix. So, calm down, okay? What time is it anyway?”

“It’s already evening, you’ve been sleeping the whole day since they brought you home yesterday.”

“Damn,”he groaned. “Where’s Old Logrinn by the way. I think I know what I want to do.”

Iliana softened her expression when she heard this and went down to call her father. The two came back up a few seconds later and found the young man sitting on his bed.

“Ilaina told me you’ve decided on what to do,”Logrinn asked.

“Yeah,”the young man said, smiling and making the old man smile as well.

“So what’s your decision?”

“What do I need to do to be a hunter?”

The two looked at the young man surprised but then smiled. Logrinn stood up and walked to the chest in the room.

“Iliana got this from the blacksmith you talked to yesterday. You might remember these from yesterday morning. But these were the hides you brought to the armory.”Logrinn took out a chest piece that was made out of the hides Michael saw yesterday. “I thought you might these when the time comes but I never thought would have needed them this early.”

Michael stared at the chest piece for a long time. The leather armor only had one sleeve that was reinforced by a strong padding. The blue leather piece around the neck complimented the yellowish green leather that made up most of the armor. Some parts of the armor also had the same tough padding that reinforced the arm.

“Now,”Logrin said, snapping the Michael back to reality. “Get some rest. Owen and Lin expects you down in the grounds tomorrow.”

“Thank you,”Michael whispered.

The old man shook his head. “It’s the least we can do. Everything is still up to your own strength, son.”

Michael nodded and lied back down.

“See you tomorrow,”Iliana said and the two left the man in the room.

Michael stared up at the ceiling, thinking if he made the right decision. Sighing, he decided it was too late to back out now. There was no way Michael Jones would go back on his words.

“To get home,”he whispered before falling asleep again.


	5. With Pain Comes More Pain

Michael stumbled for the third time that day. He had been running laps around the training grounds since morning. The last time he checked, he was already on his thirtieth. Owen and Lin were running him rugged. The two of them were great people, but when it came to training, they could be unforgiving.

As the lad tried catching his breath, Owen walked up from behind and gave off a hearty laugh. “Third time’s the charm they say.”

“You… fucker,” Michael said between short breaths.

“That’s 36 laps,” the hunter said, helping the young man up. “Four short from what I required but that should be enough jogging for today. You already look like shit.”

Michael wiped away the sweat on his face and glared daggers at the older man, earning him another chuckle from the hunter.

“Anyway, we better get back to the training grounds. It’s almost lunchtime. And I’m starved!”

“You barely did anything!”

Michael didn’t get any reply. After a few minutes of rest, the two proceeded to walk back to town. It had been Michael’s tenth day training with the two. For most of the days, Michael had only been doing body training like jogging, push-ups, and other body strengthening exercises. He might complain about the harsh requirements the two had on him, but he couldn’t deny he never felt healthier and stronger in his entire life.

There was some new information that did come during those past few days. Port reported seeing some abandoned camps in the woods five days ago and another one a few days later. Those were at least good news. Whoever was inside those woods was still alive.

Lin called out to the two when she saw them. Neither of the hunters was wearing their usual heavy armor and had instead worn some comfortable training clothes. Michael, on the other hand, had it the other way around. Owen said that in order to get used to wearing the armors they were used to, Michael had to wear iron weights on his arms, legs, and around his waist.

“How did the jogging go, guys?” Lin inquired.

“The kid only ran thirty-six laps. I allowed him to get off easy though, seeing as how shitty he looks,” Owen explained, patting the lad on the shoulders.

“You’re too nice, Owen,” Lin sighed. Owen chuckled. “Well nothing we can do about that. Michael, we’ll be starting some new arm strengthening exercises this afternoon so get ready for that.”

Michael nodded. He didn’t know until when he could hold on. These two kept cranking up his training menu so much that his body was shouting at him to run away.

“That’s enough training talk, Lin,” Owen said, smiling. “Let’s get some grub before the others get to the good stuff first.” Lin shook her head but followed them anyway.

The three walked to the building right next to the training ground. Inside, there were dozens of tables full of people training to be hunters. There were a few professionals mixed here and there. Michael could tell them apart because the trainees usually wore modified civilian clothes while the hunters preferred to wear their armor to practice.

Walking inside, Michael saw Port sitting on one of the tables. The young hunter noticed the small group and waved to them, pointing to the free seats beside him.

“It’s good to see you here, Sir Michael,” Port asked, taking a sip from his mug.

“The kid’s not half bad,” Owen replied for the lad. “Might need a few more work here and there but he’s not that far from being a top class hunter.”

The big man chuckled. “If it’s you and Master Lin, Master Owen, I’m pretty sure Sir Michael here will turn out great.”

“You don’t have to flatter the big idiot, Port,” Lin said, elbowing Owen on the ribs. “If Michael does become a great hunter, it’ll be all due to his efforts. And what have I told you about calling us Master? You know that we’re all equals here, Port.” She smiled.

Port seemed to be taken aback when Lin called them equals. Shaking his hands in front of him vigorously, the young hunter said, “There’s no way I could be an equal to the great Blue Storm, Master Lin. You and Master Owen are legends.”

Michael watched the exchange remembering the first time he heard the first time his two trainers were called that. The Blue Storm, was what Lin and Owen where called in town. They got the name because of the blue armor both of them wore, with Owen’s Lagiacrus Armor set made out of the monsters’ cobalt blue scales and golden brown fins, and Lin’s Jhen Mohran Armor set that made her look like an Asian archer, with the long _gi_ protected by the creatures’ own blue, metal like scales.

After hearing that, Michael did some research on the monsters and didn’t like what he read. Both were ridiculously dangerous and had more kill records than the Great Jaggi that almost killed him when he first came to Teraria. Owen even joked that if he ever came across either one of those things, the first thing he should do was run like crazy. And he always repeats that when he asks the young man to run thirty laps every day.

“Don’t you have any requests today, Port?” Lin asked, changing the topic. “We don’t see you eat lunch here that often.”

“Oh,” the young hunter replied. “I just got back from one. Had to hunt down some Rhenoploses from the desert in the west. Their numbers have been increasing lately and headquarters were scared that the increased number might draw some unwanted big ones to the area. How about you, Master Lin? What are your plans later this afternoon?”

“We were planning to have Michael start on sword exercises.”

“We’re finally getting to the good parts,” Owen commented, chomping down on the roasted meat he had on the plate.

Port beamed at this and looked at the lad. “That’s great, Sir Michael! It won’t be soon before you start learning a specific weapon style. After that, you’ll go through a training quest. Pass that and you’re a hunter.”

“That’s not before Owen kills me, with his exercise routine and all.” The big man grinned and went back to eating.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes. Port excused himself first and left to do another job, leaving the three behind. But it wasn’t long before Owen finished his third plate and the three went back to the training grounds.

Michael changed to his spare training clothes and met up with Owen and Lin on the area where the two guys sparred a few days ago. Lin walked over to Michael and handed him a wooden sword similar to the one he used back in the spar.

“Okay, we’re going to do sword swinging exercises, Michael,” Owen said, picking up a sword himself. “We’ll start with a hundred swings, then rest for five minutes, and repeat.” Michael nodded.

“On my mark. 3. 2. 1. Go.”

With the signal, Michael started swinging his sword, starting from the top of his head in a downward arc and repeating the process until he did a hundred. He repeated this process again and again after resting for five minutes in the end of each cycle.

Michael’s arms felt like they could have fallen off by the time they finished. Owen patted the lad on the back and led him to the baths to cool off. “That should do it for today, right Lin?” Owen asked, smiling at the lad.

“You did a great job today, Michael,” Lin said. “Now go get change. That’s the end of your training for today.”

Michael nodded, did some stretches, and walked to one of the bathrooms in the room. The bathrooms around looked like oversized bathhouses usually seen in beaches with two to three tubs lined up on one side.

Looking around, he noticed at least twenty to thirty other hunters and trainees inside. Some of them were still taking a bath on the large tubs while others were changing to their armor in another corner.

The lad took off his clothes and sat inside one of the less crowded tubs, soaking in the relaxing heat. Sighing in relief, Michael started thinking about what the others could be doing back on Earth. Were they still looking for him at this point? Or had they given up on him? It had been a month since he disappeared. Maybe they’ve found someone to replace him. Shaking his head, Michael sighed again. What was he doing being all sentimental? Of course they wouldn’t replace him. He was fucking Michael “Rage Quit” Jones! There’s no way those idiots could find anyone to replace him… right?

***

Michael spent the next few days engrossed in training. After almost breaking down in that bathroom the other day, Michael got more determined to find a way back, And to do that meant becoming a hunter. Michael did everything Owen and Lin had asked him to do until he could barely stand. He went home completely spent, worrying Iliana more and more with each passing day.

One day, Logrinn confronted the young man in the living room before he left for training.

“Can we talk for a bit, son,” he said, motioning for the lad to take a seat. “You’ve been coming home a lot more tired recently compared to before. Is there something bothering you? If there is,” he paused. “You can always tell me and Iliana. The girl’s practically dying from worry.”

Michael looked at the old man surprised and gave off a short sigh. “There is something that’s been bothering me,” he replied. Logrinn nodded. “I’m scared. I’m scared that maybe the people back home have forgotten about me. They could have even replaced me with someone new. And thinking about it just scares me.”

Logrinn looked at the young man seriously and asked, “Were they close to you?”

Michael nodded.

“Do you think they cherished you?”

Michael paused but still gave a nod. The chief paused then gave off a soft chuckle, confusing the lad. “Then you don’t have anything to worry about, my boy!”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Listen to me, son,” Logrinn said, smiling. “No one is stupid enough to forget the people important to them. If those back in your planet are anything like you, then there is no way they’ll replace you. Trust your friends, Michael, because right now, they can only trust you to get back.”

Michael stared at the old man, surprised. Nodding, Logrinn stood up and walked behind the young man, patting him on the shoulder. “Think about what I said, son. Don’t fight for fear. Fight for your friends,” Logrinn finished and walked away.

Michael came to the training grounds that day, different. He continued training like he usually did but was more careful. But the fear he had the past few days were now gone. With a clear head and a clearer view of his goal, Michael got through the rest of the training days stronger.

Two weeks later, Owen and Lin ended Michael’s training earlier, pulled the lad to a corner, and smiled at the young man’s confused expression.

“Michael Jones,” the hunter started. “Starting tomorrow, you’ll be learning how to fighting using your first real weapon.”


	6. Hunters in the Forest

Owen patted the lad on the back, grinning. He was wearing his trademark armor with the helmet resting under his other arm. Strapped behind him was his huge cobalt spear and shield made out of metal and scales from the Lagiacrus. Standing beside him, Michael felt like a piece of shit. He was wearing the leather armor Logrinn made for him a month ago and liked it until he met up with Owen and Lin.

“Now, remember all the training you had and you should be fine,” the blue giant said. “There shouldn’t be any danger in the parts you’re going except for a few angry kelbis so you shouldn’t worry. Just keep your shield in front of your chest and your sword ready beside you. Pass this test and you’re a full blown hunter.”

“Owen’s right, Michael,” Lin said, smiling at the lad. Like Owen she was wearing her trademark Jhen Mohran Armor and Bowgun, which looked like an oversized Japanese musket. “And besides, we’ll be here right behind you if anything bad does happen.”

“Thanks, guys,” Michael said. After two months of training, he was finally taking the first step to his goal. If he can pass this test, he’s confident he’ll find a way back to his friends and family back on Earth. Turning his back on his trainers and taking a last few checks on his items and equipment, Michael walked into the forest he was running away from just three months ago.

***

Inside the forest, the sound of birds and insects quickly replaced the sound of the breeze back in the plains. A bit unnerved, Michael constantly kept one of his hands on the hilt of the hunting knife that Iliana and Logrinn bought for him two days ago. It wasn’t like the other weapons he saw, which had all of those decorations, but it was still practical. He also had the round shield that came with the knife comfortably strapped on his other arm. He might be scared of the big guys but he was at least confident that he could give a good fight against the smaller ones.

After ten minutes inside the woods, Michael could finally see his destination. The specifications of the quest required for him to get at least four kelbi horns. To make sure he found some, Owen suggested he visit the small lake, which was not too far off into the forest. He had added that small animals were usually found grazing around the area.

And Michael thought he wasn’t wrong. Walking into the clearing, the young man couldn’t help but look around in awe. He could see birds of different colors fly from tree to tree, the flowers which were growing everywhere, and a small lake in the middle of the landscape. But what caught Michael’s attention were the small dark green and blue deer like creatures grazing. The blue kelbis had smaller horns compared to their green counterparts. If these animals were in any way similar to their Earth counterparts then the blue ones were definitely female and the dark green ones were male.

“Fuck yeah,” he said to no one in particular and pulled out his sword. “Now come to papa, you little piece of shit.”

Crouching low, Michael walked up to the deer-like animals slowly and, when he was close to one of them, raised his sword and brought it down in a quick motion. The attack hit the doe and it gave off a soft cry before crumpling down on the ground.

Michael fisted the air and quickly reached for his carving knife. Before he could carve off one of the kelbi’s horn, another one rammed him from behind, sending him flying off a short distance. Michael cursed and stood up, looking at the dark green male preparing for another charge.

“You motherfucker,” Michael said at the kelbi and prepared his shield. The animal made a low neigh and charged, aiming the tips of his horn at the hunter. Michael was prepared this time and sidestepped out of the way, avoiding the small attacker.

Running after the small animal, Michael readied his hand on his sword and swung it out from its sheath when he came close enough to the kelbi. His sword found its target and the small animal crumpled on the floor.

Michael sighed and rubbed his back, easing the pain from the kelbi’s surprise attack. He took out his carving knife again and took off the small animal’s long horns and stuffed them into his bag. He moved on to the female earlier and did the same thing.

He looked around and saw the other kelbis gone, and he assumed that they ran away during the chaos. Deciding it was too early to go back, Michael went up to the lake and marveled at the clear water in it. He could even see the fishes swimming clearly on top of the water. Crouching down, he dipped his hand into the lake and felt the cool sensation in his hands.

A splash came a few inches away from him and he stood up scared. He held his shield close to his chest and looked around. Seeing no one, he looked back at the water and saw an arrow as long as his arm floating on the surface. Blood drained from his face. He heard the sound of bushes rustling and saw Owen, in full armor, running towards him.

“Duck!” he shouted. Scared, Michael did what the man said and crouched down low. Another arrow soared out of the air and whistled past the young man’s head. If he had been standing, that arrow could have gone through his stomach.

Owen stood in front of the hunter and pulled out his huge cobalt shield and spear, ready for whatever was out there.

“What the fuck’s happening,” Michael shouted, scared. “What was that?”

“Keep quiet, Michael,” Owen commanded, his voice calm but serious. Shutting up, Michael strained his ear to hear what was happening. To his surprise, he didn’t hear anything. It was just dead quiet. There were neither birds chirping nor any insects buzzing.

Just silence.

A bush rustled from behind and Michael looked, seeing Lin with her bowgun aimed at the trees. And without warning, she shot at a tree. At the same moment, another arrow came soaring past but Owen’s shield blocked it.

The tree lost its branches due to Lin’s attack, and Michael saw for an instant a person wearing a mask. But before he could get a better look at him, he disappeared. The three stayed like that for minutes until Lin and Owen decided it was safe.

“What the fuck just happened,” Michael asked again, shaking in fear.

Owen took off his helmet and sighed. “It’s the Warus, a savage tribe of hunters in the forest. We never had a stable relationship with them but recently they’ve been acting more aggressive at the hunters going in the forests. We think they’re the reason why some of missing hunters. They’ve also gone missing during their exams.”

“Missing hunters? And you still let me?” Michael asked. “I could have died!”

“There was no other way, kid,” Owen replied. “It could take months just looking for their village. The Warus never did liked staying in one place at a time. We saw how much you wanted to be a hunter so we told the people at the grounds to keep quiet about the matter. That’s also why Lin and I decided to go with you on your exam. To keep an eye on you and…”

“Prove that it was the Warus that are responsible for the kidnappings,” Lin finished, showing Owen an arrow. “And I think we just did. Look at this Owen. These arrows are tipped with sleeping fluid. Whoever wasn’t attacking Michael wasn’t trying to kill him. They were trying to kidnap him.”

“But look at the size of that thing,” Michael protested. “How could I possibly survive that?”

“The Warus have amazing shots,” Lin explained. “Those devils could hit a moving target with one hit from miles away. They could have targeted you at safe spots, taken you to their village, and healed you there.”

“Now we can finally get the headquarters to approve our request to hunt them down,” Owen smiled and kept the arrow in his bag. “Anyway,” he started, looking at Michael and patting the lad at the back. “Congratulations on passing the test!”

Michael stared at the man, dumb founded. But he couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm he showed. Having a shoulder rest behind his shoulders, Michael and the two walked back to the town.

***

Later that evening, Iliana prepared a big feast with roasted meat and fish, accompanied by fruit deinks, the likes of which Michael had never seen. The chief also invited Lin and Owen to the celebrations, but both had to decline, saying they had some important things to do after the discovery they had that morning. So that evening, it was just Logrinn, Iliana, and Michael to celebrate the young man’s initiation into a hunter.

“You have come far, son,” Logrinn said, chuckling and patting the lad behind the back. “Three months ago, you barely wanted to leave the house!” He laughed. “Now you’re a hunter in the town of Toric. Congratulations, Michael!”

“He’s right,” Iliana chirped in, smiling. She handed the two men a glass of juice and continued, “You’re amazing.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and the other two,” Michael said, smiling. “But thanks, guys. I really appreciate all the help.”

Logrinn shook his head and smiled. “You should thank yourself, son. We just guided you. You found the way to where you are now yourself.”

“But what do you plan to do now, Michael?” Iliana asked, concerned.

Michael looked at the girl and smiled. “I was planning on looking for the guy from my world first. Port might have lost track of him but I still won’t give up on the hope that he might still be alive. I might also take some jobs from the guild to help pay you guys back.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Logrinn said.

“I know,” Michael said. “But I insist. It’s the least I could do for you guys.”

“Do whatever you want,” the old man replied, grinning at the young hunter. “But it’ll take a long time before you get to a point you can pay everything back.”

Michael looked at the chief, confused.

“Hunters like you will most likely be given jobs hunting small prey or gathering herbs. And those jobs don’t really pay that much.”

“But that’s enough for you, Michael,” Iliana interjected. “You didn’t train to be a hunter to hunt monsters anyway. So it’s better if you keep to safe jobs like that. Concentrate on finding your friend and a way back, okay?”

Michael for the first time that night found himself quiet. Iliana was right, wasn’t she? She didn’t need to put himself in danger hunting those big monsters. He became a hunter to find a way home. He wasn’t going get into serious danger, right?

“What are you saying, Iliana,” the old man said, sighing. “Do you want Michael to die? If he doesn't kill the big preys then he won’t get stronger. And in the world of us hunters, only the strong survive.”

“Can’t you give him your old equipment, father,” Iliana protested.

“You know I can’t,” he replied. “It’s a hunter tradition to get their own weapons. And no one should break that.”

“But he’s not from this world.”

“He might not be but he’s still a hunter. Sorry, Iliana but that’s the only thing I can’t do.”

“Father!”

“Iliana,” Michael said, stepping between the two. “I think I understand where Old Logrinn is coming from. I appreciate the help, I really do. But if I want to get stronger it’ll be through my own two feet. You guys have done enough for me. And don’t worry. This fucker won’t die easily.”

Iliana sighed, accepting defeat. “Just be careful out there,” she said.

“I’ve survived worse things,” he said and thought, “… in games.” But he made sure that she didn’t hear that.

Iliana nodded and they continued the celebrations. Iliana and Logrinn soon called it a night and went to their respective rooms to sleep. Michael on the other hand decided to stay a bit later and went out for a walk. Finding his way to the open field not far from market space, Michael looked up at the night sky and sighed.

“Wait for me, whoever you are,” he said to the stars. “Michael Jones is on his way.”

***

In the forest, a young man sat in front of a bonfire, watching the night sky. An arm’s length away from him, He had a bow twice the size of those coming from Earth. Scratching his big nose, he sighed and said, “Wait for old Gavin you twat. I’ll come and save you.”


	7. A Second Perspective

Gavin woke up groggily swatting away whatever it was on his ears. He had the annoying sensation of having a feather tickly your ear. When he finally had enough, he immediately sat up just in time to see the flap of his tent closing. Not bothering to change, he ran outside and saw two young boys running away with one of them holding a feather on his hand.

“Come back you pricks,” Gavin called out. But the two had already disappeared by the time he finished what? Sighing, he turned back towards his tent but saw a figure standing in front of his tent.

“It seems like the kids got you again, Free,” the man said. He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a green leather shirt and shorts. Strapped on his arm was an oddly carved, bear shaped mask made from wood and a huge bow that looked larger than him on his back.

“Don’t act all high and mighty, Kirak,” Gavin said and grinned, pointing at the young man’s face. The man named Kirak looked confused for a while before taking a look at his face in a nearby well. Lines were etched across his face. “I guess the kids got you good too.”

“Ha, ha,” he said sarcastically. “Anyway, we better go see the matriarch before she gets mad and send us down the caves again.”

Gavin shivered at the thought and nodded. He went back in his tent and changed into the same clothes Kirak was wearing. Asides from ~~for~~ the bag Gavin brought from his world, there was just a sleeping mat on the floor and a small table that the Waru tribe provided him. Along with the mask he received from the matriarch yesterday when he and dozens of others went through the coming of age ceremony. Everyone in the village had his or her own unique mask. His looked like a small dinosaur, but when he asked what it was, he found out that it was called a Wroggi, a poisonous lizard that lived in the deeper parts of the forest.

He still couldn’t believe how far he’s come ever since ever since he woke up and found himself near a lake.

But that was three months ago.

After running around from strange creatures for days, he was saved by these people, the Waru tribe. And he has lived with them since. Everyone in the village knew about his circumstances and all of them had been eager to help. All of them were talking about a prophecy that could come true. But he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was going home and finding the other person who was like him. And to do that, he trained with the initiates during the last two months and was finally acknowledged as a village warrior yesterday, where he got the mask.

Gavin walked out of the tent and followed Kirak to the matriarch’s tent. It was the largest tent in the entire village, its’ size at least five times compared to that of his. Inside was the matriarch, the leader of the entire Waru tribe and her five advisers, who were comprised of the oldest members of the tribe.

The two walked in and Gavin still felt at awe with what he saw. Mats of various designs decorated the floor while banners representing the tribe were hung on the walls along with the masks of those the tribe acknowledged as the strongest warriors. But what caught his eyes was the pillar made of four solid gold pieces behind the matriarch’s throne. He could still remember almost getting killed when he accidentally called it the Tower of Pimps. If it weren’t for the matriarch being who she was, he would definitely not be standing there alive.

Her long black hair cascaded down her fine skin until it reached below her jewel-adorned neck. She also wore a white tunic made from some rare animal and rings of gold on her finger. “You’re late,” the matriarch said, popping a fruit into her mouth. Gavin couldn’t help thank whatever gods there were in this world. He was saved by the humor of this young queen.

“We are sorry, mother,” Kirak apologized, getting down on one knee. Gavin did the same thing.

“This is your last warning, idiots,” the matriarch said. “Anyway, I’ve called you here to give the two of you a mission.” Gavin cringed from the word. Kirak was a great guy but he wasn’t exactly the favorite of the village. Ever since coming there, they would usually get into trouble, hence earning them the reputation of being village idiots.

“Really, mother?” Kirak asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Don’t get too excited, Kirak. I only picked you two because my first and second choices were already busy with other tasks.” This made the hunter slumped and he frowned slightly upon hearing the remark.

“Anyway, your assignments. Some Jaggis were sighted building a nest not too far from our usual fishing spot. I want you to hunt them down and bring back their pelts. Is that understood?”

“Yes, mother,” replied the two.

“Good. Another thing. My sister will be coming with you, so please don’t get her killed.” Gavin gave Kirak a questioning look but only got a shrug back. “You may leave.”

“Thank you, mother,” The two replied and started walking out. As Gavin was about to follow Kirak out, the queen stopped him.

“Except for you, Gavin Free,” she said, motioning for him to come closer to her. Kirak, who seemed to understand what it was about, quietly walked out of the tent on his own.

“One of our hunters came and reported that he might have seen your friend.”

Gavin’s mood perked up. “Did he have brown curly hair? A tad bit on the chubby side?”

“The hunter said he was a bit more muscular than your description. But he did have curly, brown hair.”

Gavin jumped up and down giddily but was slapped across the face by the matriarch.

“Stop jumping like a fool, you idiot,” she scolded. “I know you’re excited but we’ll need to confirm if he really is the one. Can you give us that picture you have with you of your friends? It might help the next hunter to verify the claims.”

Gavin nodded and took out his wallet, taking out the picture he had with the other achievement hunters. He gave the picture to the matriarch and the lady marveled at the piece of paper.

“Your civilization truly amazes me, Gavin,” she said, giving one of her attendants the picture. “You have created a way to replicate a moment in seconds, which could take our painters hours, and the results still might not be perfect. If you truly are the people from the prophecy then we might see some things change around here for once.”

“I still don’t understand this prophecy you‘ve been talking about, mother,” Gavin replied. “But I really appreciate the help you’ve given me.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Out hunter reported another thing. Some of the barbarians might be guarding your friend. It might be harder to bring him here.”

“Is there nothing you can do,” Gavin asked.

“We already are. Now, go get ready.”

Gavin bowed and walked out of the room. Outside, the Brit saw Kirak waiting on one of the tables. The hunter saw his friend coming and walked over.

“How did it go with the matriarch?” Kirak asked.

“She said, they might have found one of my friends,” Gavin replied, smiling. “It is Michael, Kirak. It’s my boy!”

“That’s amazing news then. We can celebrate tonight, but we better get ready before the hunting hour comes. We don’t want to be late if the matriarch’s sister will be coming with us.”

“Who is the matriarch’s sister anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Kirak replied, troubled. “This will be the first time I will be seeing her too.”

“I just hope she’s not like her sister,” Gavin said.

“Don’t say that, Free.” The hunter chuckled. “Anyway, let’s go. We don’t have much time.”

Gavin went home and took out a bow as big as the other ones in the village. Gavin’s bow was made of bone, with the handles made of iron, while his quiver was crafted from Kelbi hide, which contained iron-tipped arrows made of bone. Wearing his mask, Gavin walked to the village entrance and met up with Kirak, who was already waiting there.

After a few more minutes, the matriarch arrived, accompanied by another girl, who was wearing the same outfit as the other two.

“Good to see you two are early,” the matriarch said. “Now let me introduce you to my sister. Erusia, meet the village idiots. Idiots, meet my one and only sister, Erusia.”

Gavin watched the girl perform a graceful curtsy. She wore a mask that looked like some sort of bird of prey. The masked obscured her face, making it impossible to see her what she looked like. But there were other opportunities for that. For now, it was important for Gavin to concentrate on his first mission.

“It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Kirak said, bowing.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gavin said but didn’t bow.

The girl nodded and looked at her sister. The matriarch shook her head at Gavin and motioned for her sister to join the two. She then looked at the group as a whole and, after a short pause, sighed.

“I expect the three of you to come back before the sun sets. And please don’t die for God’s sakes. Now Go!”

The three bowed and ran out into the forest. They kept running until they were a fair distance away from the village before stopping to allow the Brit to rest. Gavin sat down on the floor and took his time getting his breath back. Kirak and Erusia, on the other hand simply stood and watched the Brit.

“Still not used to the long runs, Free,” Kirak remarked, chuckling. He quickly looked at the girl and asked, “Are you okay, Lady Erusia?” The girl nodded, looking around her surroundings.

“Now, we shouldn’t be too far from our target,” the brunette continued. “We might be able to get there before the sun is at its highest point if we hurry. Now, if we’re all ready, we should continue.”

Gavin sighed and stood up. “Ready if you are.”

Kirak nodded and led his two other companions through the forest. Gavin looked left and right, observing various vegetations that grew in the forest. On one of the trees, he saw a fruit. It had small spikes on its skin and a sick yellow color. He was about to get it when Kirak swatted his hands away.

“What?”

“That’s a poisonous fruit,” the archer explained and continued walking. “If you want to touch something you don’t know, please first ask me.”

Gavin gave the fruit one last look before running to catch up with the group.

The group came across their destination when the sun finally got to it’s peak, just as Kirak had predicted. Crouching low, the three walked behind some bushes and the sounds of squawking got louder from the lake. Peeking out, they saw what he estimated to be twenty small purple creatures running around. The small dinosaurs reminded Gavin of the velociraptors from the history channels he watched. Except these ones were scarier, smaller, and purple.

“Are those the ones?” Gavin whispered.

“Yeah,” Kirak replied, taking out his bow and nock an arrow. “Now remember your training. Stay quiet, shoot, and move on. Don’t let them know where you are.”

Gavin and Elusia nodded and separated from Kirak, who stayed in the spot. Gavin readied his bow as he walked towards the right side of the lake. Once he got into a comfortable position, he looked at the small creatures and aimed for the one closest to him. It was looking around the trees, but the green and brown of his clothes made sure he blended well with his surroundings.

“Die you little bugger,” Gavin whispered, letting the arrow loose. In a split second the small dinosaur lay dead on the floor. He then looked at the other two and saw them killing their targets as well.

Sensing the danger, the Jaggis started howling. Some made attempts at looking for their attackers. Soon enough, ten vicious killers stalked the forest floor, looking for the hunters, but the three were seated on the branches of the trees by the time they did so. One by one, the Jaggis fell to the group’s barrage of well-aimed arrows. The Waru trained their hunters to not only hunt down on the ground, but from the trees as well, making them skilled would killers.

“No more purple dinosaur,” Gavin said in a singsong voice when he saw the last of their prey fall dead. Jumping down the tree he was hiding, he crouched down and inspected the monster. Sharp teeth protruded from the monsters gums and three sharp claws protruded from each of its two paws.

Kirak walked up from behind. “You should carve off some scales as a present. Lady Erusia and I have already got ours.” He showed the Brit a bag full of purple skins and bones.

“That’s disgusting,” Gavin complained, standing up.

Kirak shrugged and walked away. He continued carving the dead animals for spoils along with Erusia while Gavin watched them. On their way back, Gavin got bored and started opening random topics to the princess.

“So, how’s it like to be the matriarch’s sister?” Gavin asked. He received no reply from the girl. But that didn’t stop the Brit.

“Did you train like Kirak here? I heard he trained ever since he was a kid.”

Still nothing.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Gavin finally snapped.

He felt a hit on the head by his friend

“What was that for, you ass,” Gavin shouted.

“Stop acting like that in front of the Lady,” Kirak scolded. “It’s disrespectful.”

“Disrespectful? She’s the one ignoring me,” Gavin retorted, pointing a finger at the girl.

“I said stop doing that,” Kirak shouted, slapping Gavin’s finger down.

“I’ll do whatever the bloody hell I want,” Gavin shouted back and taunted the man by pointing at the girl again and again. Kirak shouted and tackled the Brit to the ground. “Get off of me, you pleb!”

“Not until you apologize to Lady Erusia, you asshole!”

The two continued to fight, pushing and choking each other on the floor for minutes before they heard giggling. Looking at their other companion, they saw the girl without her mask. She had her hands on her mouth, trying not to laugh but was failing to do so.

She had golden yellow hair that was cut short and braided with jewelry. She looked almost the same age as Gavin and Kirak, perhaps even younger. The two looked at each other, confused at first, But they soon joined in as well, their laughter echoing deep into the forest.

Back at the village, the three went to the matriarch’s tent to report their progress. They knelt in front of the woman and waited.

“Stand,” the matriarch instructed. “So how did the hunt go?”

“It went great, mother,” Kirak answered. “The Jaggis at the lake are now gone and we destroyed all of their nests. There shouldn’t be any problems to fish there again.”

The matriarch nodded and looked at her sister. “How about you, Erusia?”

“I think I’ll choose them, sister,” the girl replied, smiling.

The matriarch groaned.

“You sure? There are better warriors in the village than these two idiots.”

“I’m confident they’re the ones I need. Please, sister.”

“Fine,” the matriarch said, sighing. She turned to the two other men. “Kirak! Gavin!”

“Yes, mother,” the two replied in unison, confused by the exchange.

“Starting today, you two will be my sister’s personal bodyguards and teammates. You three will train together, take on missions together, and fight together. Is that understood?”

Neither of the two replied because they didn’t know what to say.

“I said, ‘Is that understood?’”

The two nodded.

“That’s good enough,” the matriarch said, sighing. “You may leave.”

The three left the room and stood outside the tent. Gavin and Kirak looked at their new member and stared.

“So,” she asked. “What should we do, guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite an interesting feeling to write Gavin in this one. XD I think I could do better. But please do leave your opinions. Thank you very much. And I hope you enjoy. :3


	8. Not Yet There

Gavin and his friends were practicing at the shooting range that day. Gavin fired his shot and watched as his arrow hit the target a few inches off the center. Looking to the target beside his, he saw that Erusia’s and Kirak’s hit dead center, and He sighed.

“Don’t be too depressed, Free,” Kirak said, patting the Brit on the back. “Lady Erusia and I had fifteen years of training to perfect our shots.”

“It’s actually quite amazing how a foreigner can catch up to our level after just three months of practice,” Erusia added, smiling. “Were you an archer back home?”

Gavin chuckled nervously. “Not exactly,” he replied. “Won’t say I had that many physical activities. I jogged a bit but I mostly sat in front of a computer the whole day playing games or editing.

His two companions stared at each other confused. Kirak then broke off and looked back at the Brit. “We’re sorry, but what are those things?”

Gavin gave a sad smile and explained what a computer was, How people back on Earth played games on them, And had added that he worked in a company that played games for a living, with editing as part of his job. “It might sound boring but the idiots back home made things interesting.”

“Do you miss it?” Erusia asked, concerned.

Gavin looked down and frowned. “Of course I miss it, you dolt.”

“Hey,” Kirak said, patting the young man on the shoulders. “We’ll find you a way home, okay? So don’t worry.”

“Thanks, man,” Gavin replied, smiling softly.

“Now then, should we do another round?” Kirak asked, trying to break the heavy atmosphere that settled on them.

Erusia nodded and went back to her spot. Gavin looked down at his target and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be coming home, lads.”

And with that, he let loose an arrow that hit dead center.

***

After an hour of exercise, the three went to Kirak’s tent and ate lunch. The young archer prepared grilled fish and juice for all of them.

“You had some good shots out there,” Kirak said to Gavin, taking a bite out of his fish. “You improve yet again.”

“But that’s still quite a way from me and Kirak,” Erusia teased as she drank from her cup.

“Oh just shut up,” Gavin said with mock anger. “I still got three bull’s eye,” the Brit added excitedly.

“So what are going to do this afternoon, Kirak,” Erusia asked, looking away from the Brit.

“I thought we could hunt some animals to practice shooting moving targets. Are you guys okay with that?” Kirak asked.

“I don’t mind,” Gavin replied.

“I’m okay,” Erusia replied as well.

“Then we’re going hunting later.” Their conversation was interrupted when the tent entrance fluttered open and the matriarch marched in, surprising the three.

“No, you idiots are not,” shouted the matriarch.

“Sister,” Erusia greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“I have an important assignment for the three of you.”

Upon hearing this, the matriarch had their undivided attention

“Our hunter spying on the barbarians has stopped making contact with us. We think he might have been captured.”

“What do you want us to do, mother?” Kirak asked.

“Isn’t that obvious? I want the three of you to enter the town and look for the missing hunter. And Gavin, I know you’ll want to look for your friend. But I would advise you to concentrate on this task first, are we clear.”

“Yes,” the Brit replied, saluting.

“Now,” she continued, motioning for her attendant to come closer. “We’ve prepared some clothes for you to fit in. You’re allowed to bring your weapons and if anyone asks, tell him or her you’re visiting adventurers. Is that understood?”

The three nodded.

“Good. Now, go get ready. I want you ready to leave before the sun sets.”

The three watched the matriarch and her attendant leave. They then turned and looked at each other.

“I guess we better prepare,” Kirak said, breaking the silence. The two nodded and walked out of the tent to prepare for their mission.

***

Minutes later, Gavin stood in front of the village’s entrance wearing a white tunic and brown pants. He also had his bow strapped him and a bag full of extra clothes. Kirak soon joined him, wearing the same thing. The last one to arrive was Erusia, accompanied by the matriarch.

“Now, you have three days to investigate what happened to the hunter. After those three days, get back here whether you found anything or not. Okay?”

“Yes, mother.” The two men replied.

“Good. Now get out of my sight. ”

The three nodded and ran into the forest, stopping only to get their bearings before running out of the forest and found themselves in a vast green field. The grass swayed along with the wind everywhere and flowers grew in every direction. Gavin looked out into the distance. Compared to the vast fields he saw back in Europe, this one looked like something from a dream. In one small portion of the fields, Gavin saw an outline of a small town and smiled.

“Think that’s the place,” Gavin asked, pointing at the town.

“See any other towns around here?” Kirak remarked sarcastically, walking towards the place. Gavin shrugged at Erusia and the two followed.

Gavin watched people walked in and out of the village, everyone carrying something different from the others. He did notice the angry stares Kirak gave towards the armored men. The Brit took note of the variety of weapons they had strapped behind them and the colorful armor they wore.

“Anything wrong, Kirak,” Erusia asked, looking concerned.

“Don’t mind me, Lady Erusia,” the man replied and then mumbled something neither of the two could hear. The three continued walking until they went through the town gate.

Kirak turned abruptly, surprising the other two. “Our first order of business is to look for somewhere we can rest.”

“Why not look for an inn,” Gavin suggested, earning a confused look from the two.

“It’s a place where people rest for the night if they’re not from the place.” he added. He kept forgetting these people didn’t have knowledge of things like that because of their people tends to avoid having any form of contact to the outside world.

“Oh,” Erusia commented. However, the look in her eyes gave Gavin the impression that she still didn’t understand. “But that sounds like a good place to start. Right, Kirak?”

“Why not,” Kirak replied, smiling. “Lead the way, Free.”

Gavin wanted to protest but sighed and nodded. Knowing how clueless these two were when it came to things outside the village, he thought he might have the best chance of looking for what they needed in town.

Walking for a meters into the town, they find themselves in the middle of what looked like a market place. Gavin walked up to an old man fiddling with his bags of vegetables and asked, “Is there an inn in this town?”

“Travelers, eh?”

Gavin nodded, prompting the person to continue.

“Just continue walking straight then turn left when you see the third turn. Then look for a sign with “Wyvern’s Cove” written on it. That’s the inn.”

“Thanks,” Gavin said to the man and watched him walk away. Walking back to his companions, he saw them looking at him expectantly.

“What did he say,” Kirak inquired.

“I just found us an inn,” the brit replied, grinning. “Follow me!”

Following the man’s instructions, Gavin and the others found themselves standing in front of a two-storey house with a sign in front of it.

“Wyvern’s Cove,” Kirak read out loud. “Is this the place, Free?”

“That’s what the old man said,” Gavin replied. “Let’s check it out.”

Inside, Wyvern’s Cove was anything but pleasant. The air reeked of alcohol and drunk men sat at every table. Erusia had to shuffle away from one of the drunks when he tried to touch her.

“This place is horrible, Gavin,” Erusia complained, looking from side to side.

“I have to agree with Lady Erusia, Free,” Kirak added. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to get the two of them to agree to stay inside but they still needed something.

“Fine. We’ll leave but let’s check if the people here know about our missing hunter.”

“Just do it quickly, Free.”

Gavin nodded and made his way through the rowdy crowd to get to the innkeeper. “Excuse me,” he called over the counter.

The balding man turned to look his way.

“What do you want,” he asked, huffing into the mug he was cleaning.

“I heard there’s a rumor floating around about a Waru tribe’s man in the town,” Gavin started. “Is that true?”

The innkeeper stroked his chin as if in deep thought and chuckled grimly. “I do remember hearing something about a savage getting done in. But what does it have to do with you?”

“Just curious,” Gavin replied, pointing at his friends by the door. “My friends and I are adventurers you see. We like to look for tribes, who still live in the forests.”

“I see. Quite an odd occupation won’t you say?”

“It’s more like an interest really,” he lied, smiling awkwardly. “So… about that information?”

“Well, the hunters don’t really like these kinds of information to leak. So I don’t know.” He grinned. Gavin sighed and placed ten bronze coins on the table. He hoped it was enough for him to get what he needed. Just as he was about to give more, he saw the guy grin and swipe the money off the table.

“But if you insist,” he continued. “I heard the man they captured was brought to the hunters’ training ground. Those people had a built in jail cell in there. Owen and Lin – famous hunters around these parts mind you – should be questioning him right now.”

“Interesting news,” Gavin said, nodded. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” the innkeeper replied. “It’s always a pleasure to help nice people like you.”

Gavin turned away from the man and rolled his eyes. Those were the kind of people he hated the most. But he couldn’t help but thank the video games he had played. Who said games you won’t teach you anything?

***

“What were you talking about with that pig,” Kirak asked.

“I think I just found us a clue,” the Brit replied, grinning.

“You found the hunter,” Erusia stated enthusiastically. “So Where is he?”

Gavin looked around to make sure no one was listening. The rest of the customers were still hunched over as they nursed their drinks. He looked back at the girl and tried calming her down. “Shhhh… Not here. I’ll tell you when we find a place to stay.”

The two nodded and walked out of the inn with Kirak following behind. The three walked around for a bit until they found a huge space in the middle of town and sat at one of the benches.

“What now,” Kirak asked, looking at the setting sun. “It’s getting dark fast.”

“Well,” Gavin replied, looking around the plaza. “We can either sleep out here or go back to that inn.”

“No way am I going back there,” Erusia retorted. “Did you see the men, Gavin? They look like they lost their minds.”

“That’s what alcohol does to you,” Gavin explained, chuckling. “We had those back on earth too. But I sure have to agree though... That place was a pig sty.”

“Well whatever the case is,” Kirak said, sighing. “It looks like we’ll be camping out tonight. Anyway, what did that man tell you about our hunter?”

“Ahh. I think they’re keeping him locked up somewhere in a training ground,” Gavin replied. “Didn’t say until when though. So I think we better check up on that ASAP.”

“Why not tonight?” Erusia asked.

“That’ll make us look suspicious you donut. We just came to town. We need to lie low a little and take things slowly.”

“Your so-called video games thought you that?” Kirak asked, smiling.

“Maybe,” Gavin replied, grinning. “Anyway, what do you guys wanna do?”

Neither of the two replied, leaving them with only one option left: nothing. The three sat out in the plaza for hours. The only time they left their spot was to go buy dinner, which just made up of some fruits. It didn’t take long before it became dark with the least amount of light coming from the moon.

Gavin sighed for his twentieth time, driving Kirak mad.

“Can you stop doing that,” the archer shouted, annoyed.

“Stop doing what,” Gavin replied, looking as frustrated as the other.

“Sighing! You’ve been sighing since the sun went down hours ago. You know how annoying it is?”

“What do you care,” Gavin shouted back. “You don’t hear me complaining about your constant tapping, mingy little prick.”

“I’m tapping because you kept sighing!”

“Then stop listening!”

“I would if I could, you ass!”

Erusia woke from her sleep when she heard her two friends bickering.

“Can you guys keep it down,” Erusia asked, looking and saw a small crowd who had witnessed the scene. “You’re drawing attention to ourselves.”

“This asshole started it,” Gavin protested, pointing a finger at Kirak.

Kirak glared.

“Why you little…” He said before tackling the Brit onto the floor, choking him.

“Stop it you guys,” Erusia shouted but both of the guys just kept wrestling on the floor. “I said stop!”

“What the hell’s happening here,” a voice came shouting from behind.

Erusia looked back and saw an aging man walk towards them. He wore a simple white tunic with green and blue decorations on it. But what caught her attention the most were the scars that marked the man’s arm(which arm?) and face (across the whole face? Or is it only on a certain part).

“I’m sorry,” Erusia said, panicking. “My friends got into an argument and…”

“You two!” The old man shouted, kicking the two men on the floor. “Get the hell up on your feet! What are you children?”

“And who are you, old man,” Kirak asked, glaring at the old man.

“I’m the chief of this town, you brat. I can also get you kicked out of the town if you don’t explain to me who you three are and what you’re doing in my town.”

“We’re just traveling adventurers, sir,” Erusia replied. “We didn’t have a place to stay so me and my friends have been staying here in the plaza since this afternoon.”

“There’s a bloody inn in that direction,” he shouted, pointing at the Wyvern’s Cove. “What are you, idiots?”

“She doesn’t like the smell of alcohol,” Gavin said, panting. “She gets sick fast when she’s around the thing.”

The chief scratched the back of his head and groaned. “Fine,” he said. “You can stay at my place for tonight. Our other guest won’t be coming back until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Now, get your things and follow me.”

“Thank you, sir,” Erusia said gratefully. She picked up her bag and motioned to the boys to follow. The two continued to glare at each other but followed nonetheless.

***

They found themselves inside a two-storey house. The ground room had a kitchen, dining room, and a living room without any walls dividing them. In one of the corners was the stairs leading to the second floor. When they entered, a girl around the same age as them greeted and looked at them confused.

The girl looked at the group suspiciously. “Who are they father?” the girl asked.

“Trouble makers,” the old man replied.

“Then why are they here?”

“They needed room for the night and the girl here can’t tolerate alcohol. So I suggested they can stay the night with us. Michael won’t be coming back until tomorrow anyway.”

“You really are too nice, father,” the daughter said, sighing.

Gavin on the other hand perked up to the name and asked, “Did you just say Michael?”

“Why,” the chief looked at the Brit. “So what if I did?”

“I-“ But before Gavin could explain, he saw Kirak shaking his head slightly.

“No. It’s nothing.”

The old man stared at the two suspiciously but just shook his head and went upstairs. “I’ll be in my room, Iliana. Show the boys to Michael’s room and the girl can stay with you.”

“Yes, father,” the girl named Iliana replied and walked over to the three with glasses of juice. “Drink these, they might warm you up. You guys might be cold from staying in the night air for too long.”

The three said their thanks and drank the warm liquid. Gavin could feel his body relax as the warmth of the liquid spread.

“This is amazing,” Kirak said, surprised.

“Thank you,” the town girl replied before taking the empty glasses from the three and placing them in the counter. “By the way, what are your names?”

“I’m Erusia,” the princess replied, giving the girl her cup. “The guy with the long hair’s Kirak and the one with the big nose is Gavin.”

“Hey,” Gavin shouted, getting a giggle from the girl. “Anyway, how about those rooms?”

“Oh, please follow me.”

The three followed her to the second floor and she showed them the one room on the left. Inside, Gavin saw a single bed, some tables, and a red chest on the side.

“Michael usually stays here,” Iliana explained. “But while he’s away, you two boys will be sleeping here. Erusia, on the other hand, will be staying with me. Is that okay?” The woman nodded. “Great. Will you guys be okay alone?”

“Yeah,” Gavin replied, looking around the room. Kirak, on the other hand, sat on the wooden seat.

“Okay. Just call if you need anything. My room’s the last room ~~in~~ at the end.”

The boys nodded and watched the girls leave.

“Free,” Kirak called out once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to understand that our mission is our most important goal right now,” he said. “This MIGHT be where your friend lives in for the moment. But we can come back once we save our missing hunter. Okay?”

Gavin looked down at the chest. He was about to open it but sighed and left it alone instead. He sat down on the bed and stared at the other boy seriously before saying, “I understand.”

“Thanks, Free,” the archer said, gave the Brit a soft smile, sat beside him, and lied down. “We better get some sleep. I feel like tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Sure,” Gavin replied, looking one last time at the chest and went to sleep.


	9. Finding Things Too Early is Bad Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take two to four days break to do something for my friend. And after that my upload might turn into MWF instead of everyday. But expect something else to come with a chapter from this fic when I upload again. :) thank you and enjoy

Gavin was the last to wake up that morning. He went down and saw his two friends eating with the owners of the house. They saw him and smiled, motioning for him to join them.

“Took you long enough,” Kirak said as soon as the Brit sat beside him. ‘We were just talking about the training grounds. And Mister Logrinn here,” he pointed at the chief, “Was kind enough to tell us how to get there.”

“What business do you kids have in the grounds anyway?” The chief asked, taking a sip from his mug.

“My friends and I are traveling adventurers,” Kirak explained. “And we thought maybe we could get some training when he heard about your training ground while we stay ~~ed~~ in town for a while.”

“Is that so,” the chief replied. “You don’t mind if this old man watched, right?”

Kirak looked at the old man surprised, not expecting him to suggest that, but Gavin smiled and nodded. “Sure we don’t.” The Brit then looked at his friend. “Right, guys?” Erusia and Kirak exchanged quick glances and nodded at the old man.

“Great,” the old man smiled. “It’s been a while since I last saw the skills of young hunters not from our town. This should get interesting.”

The two looked at their British friend and watched him shrug his shoulders.

***

The walk to the training ground turned out a bit uneventful. The three stayed quiet most of the time except for when the old chief asked questions, such as where they came from and what had brought them to this part of the world. Most of these either they avoided or Gavin would answer with something he made up on the spot.

“Europe eh,” the old man replied. “Never heard of the place before. Where is it located again?”

“Uhm,” Gavin paused. “Somewhere in the north. It’s a quiet town. Not that many people actually. That’s why my buddies and I decided to take an adventure together. See the world a little. Maybe learn some things while on it.”

“Quite a lively group then,” Logrinn replied, chuckling. “So what have you guys learned while traveling?”

“A few things here and there,” Gavin answered. “Mostly about the different species of creatures in the world. But gets boring so why don’t you talk about yourself, old man?”

The chief gave off a chuckle and talked a bit about him and the town, like how he would walk around the town every day, hearing the people’s complaints and watching new hunters train. He then proceeded to talk about his past as a hunter, killing monsters and fighting against savages. Gavin looked at his friends and saw the frown on their faces. He guessed the two groups never did like each other, considering how the Waru would always call the people in this town, barbarians.

“But that’s enough of this old fool,” the chief finished. “And besides, we’re here.”

The four stood in front of huge building with people walking in and out of it, wearing armors of varying colors and design. “What do you guys fight with?”

“Archery,” Kirak answered flatly.

“Follow me then,” the chief nodded. He led the three inside and into one of the rooms in the left. The room had a few people holding onto gun like weapons that Gavin had never seen before. The guns they were handling looked like a huge crossbow. He could also see that there were at least two targets that no one was using.

“Thank you,” Erusia said, walking to one of the targets and setting up her bow. Kirak followed her example and walked to the one beside her.

“Quite an interesting bow design,” Logrinn commented, looking at Gavin. “Do you have the same weapon, son?”

Gavin nodded and extended his. Logrinn observed it a bit closer and smiled.

“Quite the sturdy weapon ha? Back in my days there were a lot more hunters in this town who favored a bow. But with the introduction to the bow gun, the there are only a number of who prefer to use them.”

“So that’s what those guns are called,” Gavin replied, nodding.

“First time seeing a bowgun?”

“Yeah. We don’t have those from where we came from.”

“Is that so,” the chief said, smiling. He then observed the two outsiders practicing and nodded. “Your friends aren’t half bad either. All of their shots are perfect. Heck, hunters their age can’t even do those shots around here.”

“They’re some monsters aren’t they? By the way, is it true? You guys have a Waru tribesman jailed here?”

“Where did you get that from?”

“From the inn. We heard people talking about a spy from Waru getting caught and sent here.”

“Well, we did capture someone but he still hasn’t verified his origins. But we do think he’s from the Waru tribe. Why?”

“Do you think we can see him? It’s another one of our hobbies. Learn all about tribes and what not.”

“Well he doesn’t speak much.” The chief scratched the back of his head. “But if you guys really want to, we won’t mind showing you where he’s held.”

“That would be great,” Gavin replied, smiling.

“Well call your friends when you think you’re ready and I’ll lead you to him.”

Gavin nodded and rounded up his friends. The chief led them to a staircase leading to the second floor. Upstairs, there were less people compared to the first floor. Most of the men walking around looked a lot more dangerous than the ones downstairs.

“Don’t be scared,” the chief said, smiling. “These men might look tough but they’re nice guys deep down inside. Now the Waru tribe’s man should be in this room.

The group walked for a few more minutes before the fourth room on the right from the staircase. Inside, the room was divided into two by iron bars. There was only one person inside the room aside from the four and he was on the other side of the side, seating on the floor.

“He doesn’t like to talk,” Logrinn explained, looking at the three. “So I don’t really know what you guys can do. You can stay here for as long as you want. Just don’t open that door and put your arms through the bars. I’ll be back in a few minutes to get something, so enjoy.”

The three waited for the old man to leave before walking towards the bar. The hunter stood up and walked closer too.

“What are you guys doing here,” the prisoner asked in a hush tone.

“The matriarch sent us,” Kirak replied. “Are you okay? Did the barbarians do anything to you while you were in here?”

“No. They just asked me some questions and locked me up in here.”

“Questions?” Erusia asked.

“Yeah. It was mostly about where the tribe is located and something about taking their young hunters. I didn’t tell them our location of course. But the second question confused me.”

“Well that’s good news then,” Kirak said, smiling. “Now that we know you’re safe. We should find a way-“ Before the archer could finish his statement, he heard a voice coming from behind.

“What way?” Logrinn asked. Kirak looked behind him and saw Gavin and Erusia being held back by two heavily armored men. Their hands were covering the two’s mouths. “Do you guys seriously think I’m that stupid.”

“What gave it off,” Kirak asked, angrily.

“Everything,” Logrinn replied, smiling. “Don’t worry. We won’t hurt your friends, son. Just go into the cell and we’ll just talk.” Logrinn walked up to the cell door and opened it for the young man to walk in.

Logrinn let out a low growl and walked inside. The two-armored hunters followed and pushed Gavin and Erusia inside.

“By the way, son,” Logrinn continued, looking at Gavin. “Michael was looking for a person that came from his world, and has been training hard to find him. But who knew he’ll be coming to him.” He pulled out a picture from his pockets and gave it to Gavin. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Will you let me go when Michael comes back?” Gavin asked.

“Of course, but you’ll have to stay in there for now with your new friends.”

“Will you release my friends too?” Gavin tried, hoping for a yes.

“If they’ll tell us where they live and what they did to our young hunters, I don’t see why not.” The young Brit looked at his friends and both shook their heads, making the young foreigner sigh.

“But we honestly don’t know where your hunters went,” Gavin replied. “I’ve been living in their village and haven’t seen a sign of anyone not from Waru.”

But the response that came from one of the hunters surprised Gavin. The man kicked the cells and started shouting, “Lies! I saw your cursed arrows where they were last time.”

“But…” Gavin was about to protest but felt a hand touching his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Kirak shaking his head.

“Let the barbarians believe what they want to believe,” Kirak said, glaring daggers at the men outside.

“Say whatever you want savage,” the raging man retorted. “You’ll all rot inside there.”

“That’s enough, Dorik,” Logrinn said at the man calmly but Gavin could see the frustration in him. “I’m sorry, son. I can see you’re not lying but we can’t be sure about your friends. Who knows, they might be keeping it a secret from you.”

Gavin wanted to shout, “They would never!” But the chance never came. The three men left the room without any other words and left the four on their own. Gavin looked back and saw Erusia crying on a corner and Kirak cursing under his breath.

“So,” Gavin sat down beside the other Waru hunter and tried his best to smile. “What do you do around here?”

***

Gavin woke up with a jolt. Looking around, he saw the sunlight becoming a dark orange hue. He guessed that he must have been asleep for at least four hours. Kirak and Erusia were still in their own corners. Erusia wasn’t crying anymore but Kirak was still glaring daggers at the door.

“Good to see you’re fucking awake, fucktard.”

“Michael,” Gavin shouted, looking at the New Jersey kid standing on the other side of the bars.

“I knew you’d end up in jail someday but not like this, Gavin,” Michael said, chuckling. “But what the fuck did you do to get in there?”

“It’s a misunderstanding. Honest!”

“Don’t believe the idiot,” the man named Dorik said from behind. “They came here to free the prisoner.”

“Gavin couldn’t do that,” Michael said, chuckling. “Right, buddy?”

“Michael…” Gavin started, wanting to defend the Waru people behind him.

Michael’s face lost its smile. “Gavin, one of them tried to kidnap me. The assholes have even kidnapped other hunters from the town!”

“It’s not like that,” Gavin shouted back. “They tried kidnapping you because I asked for their help. But trust me when I say they haven’t kidnapped any other hunters!”

“Sorry Gavin,” Michael said sadly, sighing. “But I think your friends just lied to you. We found these guys with the missing hunters.” Michael turned around and pointed at two badly injured men. Gavin recognized that two and the clothes they wore. “They’re from the Waru aren’t they?”

Gavin was just stood there speechless. He looked behind him and saw the same surprised stare from the others. But none of them could deny that the two men tied up outside were Waru hunters.

“I know you’re stupid, Gavin,” Michael started. “But do you need any more proof that these people can’t be trusted.”

Gavin looked at Michael and then at his new friends. Erusia looked like she was saying they would never do such a thing while Kirak simply stared at the two men tied outside mad. The other hunter on the other hand simply sat there quietly.

“We’re still missing two hunters, Gav,” Michael continued, seeing the conflict in his friend‘s eyes. “We think they might be keeping them somewhere in their village. Can you tell us where the village is?”

Gavin stared at his friend for a long time and sighed. “Sorry, Michael,” Gavin replied. “But there is no way I can tell you were the village is.”

Michael stared at the Brit changing from frustration to anger. He shouted and punched the wall near him, walking out right after.

Gavin watched as his best friend stormed out of the room and looked back at his two companions. He crouched down in front of them and sighed.

“I did the right thing, right?”

Neither of the two replied and looked away.


	10. Escapes and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i would like to say thanks to the guy who commented. I really liked writing this story but is honestly a little bit too lazy. But after rereading and getting a few feedbacks. I think it's worth going back. Sorry for the short chapter. We'll try to see that the future ones are as long as the past ones.
> 
> I would also like to request if there is anyone interested out there to beta this work. Thank you. :D

Gavin was the only one left awake that night. He couldn't get Michael's mad face off his mind. But he knew he had to do it. The Waru has kept him alive for the past few months and he had no one else to thank except for those from the village. But the guilt of doing that to his best friend just wouldn't go away.

Minutes turned to hours and the orange hue of the sky soon turned black. Gavin sighed, stood up, and walked up to the bars. The hunter from this afternoon still sat there. Gavin remember the chief calling him Dorik. The guy continued to throw insults at them until he fell asleep hours ago. But Gavin couldn't help think, how ugly the man still looked even in sleep.

He wore a scale armor that seemed to give off faint orange and purple colors similar to that of the Jaggis’ and a huge boney sword that could have been easily twice the size of the man. In his belt dangled a few bottles and a set of keys. Gavin thought keys that might be for this door.

The brit couldn't help but smile with the idea that was starting to form in his mind. But it would only work if the hunter were really dumb and groggy to not suspect anything. But this might be their only chance. Gavin took one last look at his friends and swallowed.

"Hey, you knob," Gavin shouted as loud as he could, praying to whatever god resided in that world that Dorick was the only one there. "Hey!"

The man stirred for a bit and the brit continued shouting, earning a few confused look from his companions. Kirak and Erusia wiped the sleep from their eyes and quickly looked at Gavin alarmingly.

"What in the hells are you doing," Kirak whispered.

"Calling this pleb," the brit replied in the same loud voice. "The idiot doesn't seem to hear me! Hey!"

"What the fuck do you want, savage," Dorik replied from his seat, wiping his eyes. Gavin grinned but quickly went back to shouting.

"I was just wondering. Do you have anything to eat around here? I am quite famished, you know. Back where I came from, even prisoners got fed."

"Savages don't deserve to eat," Dorik replied, nodding back to sleep.

"But I am incredibly hungry," Gavin shouted, waking the man back up, who looked twice as piss. Gavin couldn't be happier. "Just a snack. Maybe some crisps?"

"I said you wouldn’t eat! So shut up, you animal!"

"Come on, you ass! I said I-"

Before Gavin could even finish his last sentence, the lumbering man was already in front of him. He pulled Gavin on the collar of his shirt and lifted him off a few inches from the ground. Dorik couldn't have looked any angrier.

"I said-"

"Goodnight," Gavin finished. Punching the man as strong as he can from his position. But it seemed to have work well enough that the hunter quickly went limp and fell to the ground groaning.

"What the fuck! What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt," Kirak shouted from where he stood. Gavin saw Erusia beside Kirak, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of, okay," Gavin replied, smiling. He knelt to the floor and reached out for the keys. It took him some painful seconds but he finally got them. With a smile on his face, he opened the door to their cell and walked right out. "And now, we're free."

Gavin said his thanks to whatever god answered him because no one else seemed to have heard the ruckus. He still crept as quietly as he could with the other three behind him as they tried to look for their weapons though. He remembered seeing two other hunters bringing their bows to a small room when Erusia and him were captured.

Their search led them to the weapons room. Swords and spears were hanged on the wall with many more displayed on racks. They saw their bows on a small table not to far from the door and were glad to see them untouched.

"What do we do now," he asked. "Should we get the other two?"

Erusia shook her head. She took her bow and strapped it on her back.

"They're not from our tribe, Gavin. We have never seen those two before."

"But the clothes they wore."

Kirak shook his head, walked up, and patted the brit on the shoulder. "Trust us, Free. Who ever those imposters were, they were not from the Waru."

Gavin nodded when he saw no lies in their eyes. And chuckled internally when he thought how stupid he was to doubt these people. No, these people are no savages. They're his family.

"About your friend though," Kirak continued.

"It's okay, Kirak. We'll figure something out. For now, escaping is our top priority."

The two smiled and nodded. They shuffled out of the room and saw their other companion. Gavin tossed him his bow and they made their way out of the front door.

The night air was cold and quiet. And honestly, Gavin didn't like how quiet it was in the town. It felt like one wrong move could wake the entire place. And a group of armed hunters was the last thing he wanted to see. Fortunately, the escape proved easier than it seem. The group soon found themselves back out into the wilderness and into the forest shortly after.

They decided to distance themselves from the town as much as possible before calling it a night, changing shifts every few hours.

During his shift, Gavin reclined on a tree and listened to the various sounds the forest had to offer. The silence of the town couldn't compare to the music made the forest. It felt a bit more like home to him because of how noisy it was everywhere. He missed Earth just for that. The constant hum of cars in the road, the random laughter in the streets, he missed all of them. He couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever see and hear those things again.

"I'll be back, Earth. Just you wait. Gavin Free will be back."

 


End file.
